A printer may comprise a printhead through which an amount of fluid such as ink is deposited onto a substrate. The printhead may further comprise a number of dies with each die having a number of nozzles defined therein. A fluid supply is supplied to the printhead and the printhead allows an amount of the fluid to flow through the printhead to a fluid ejection device in a chamber defined in the printhead. The fluid ejection device ejects an amount of fluid out of the chamber, through a nozzle bore, and out the nozzle.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.